Blood in the Waters
by shadyredhead
Summary: Tally has always been a wild one, which makes her an important member of the Ghoulies, led by her twin brother, Malachai. One day, she meets Sweet Pea, a Southside Serpent: the only threat to the Ghoulies' hold over Riverdale. Their instant attraction causes consequences that no one could have anticipated.
1. Beginning of the End

_I do not own Riverdale, or any of the characters owned by CW._

 _I'm simply exercising my creative thoughts…_

 **The Beginning of the End**

The glistening metal spikes that decorate my signature lavender leather jacket draw my peripheral away from the Addams' Family candle sticks that line the walls of the graffiti-covered trap house, dripping wax down the walls in little twinkling drops, solidifying before they get too far. He likes to call it " _The House of Death"_ , but I personally think it's a huge cliche. I find myself digging my nails into the leather, leaving behind tiny crescents across the material. As per usual, the majority of the room wore similar jackets; a bronze, dirty-looking skull, surrounded by spikes, but unlike mine, the leather was a distressed shade of black. The air smelled of whiskey and cigarettes. I sat at my perch at the top of the staircase, my legs dangling over the side of the stairwell, and I surveyed the entire room, on through to the kitchen. My name is Natalia Watson, and I am a Ghoulie. Then again, if anyone calls me Natalia, apart from Kai, things tend to get ugly. I go by Tally, especially in regards to Ghoulie dealings.

But alas, things have just gotten interesting, as a beyond-adorable Southside Serpent boy has entered the belly of the beast, demanding Malachai's first one was small-ish and had messy dark hair, partially contained by a gray beanie. He was followed closely behind by another Serpent, taller than the first, with jet black hair and a smooth caramel complexion. His broody dark eyes scanned the room. For some strange reason, I was very intrigued by the latter, although I couldn't place why.

"Well, what do we have here? Snakes in the House of the Dead?" Malachai roared to the room, we all hollered back, egging him on. The Serpents looked around skeptically.

"Keep your Jingle Jangle _shit_ out of Southside High. Ghoulies are the reason the school was shut down in the first place, and every Serpent in sight was dragged away in cuffs." The little Serpent spits at my twin, Malachai. Behind him, the other Serpent tilted his head to look at my brother, and I quickly noticed his neck tattoo of a snake in the shape of an S. _If I thought he couldn't get any more my type… He has a neck tat. God, help me._

"You come into **my** house, demand me to stop making capitol, and you expect me to not gut your slimy ass right here?" Malachai gets up from his seat, pulling a switchblade from his pants pocket. The testosterone dam broke just then, as every Ghoulie dude in the room stepped up to intimidate the Serpent boy and his right hand. Further surprising me, they didn't back down at all, they didn't even look fazed. The smaller one reached for the pocket of his jeans and pulled his own switch, and the handsome one followed. As entertaining as it all was, and against my brother's orders to stay out of the way if shit gets real, I grabbed the railing above my head and slid under it, swinging myself off the upper landing, with my feet landing loudly on the floor of the ground level, and I marched right in between the boys. I was lucky to have avoided landing on someone's knife.

" _ **Okay,**_ that's enough, gentlemen. I'm trying to have a good time, and I don't need this juvenile bullshit at the moment, so lay the fuck off, boys." I said, very loudly, pushing on their chests. "Malachai, you need to back off. How about a little compromise? They look rather delicious… Why don't you just give them to me to play with, Malachai?" I said, looking at the Serpent boys with a smirk on my lips and looked back to my infuriated brother. Those dark brown eyes stared back at me in anger. I felt my brother pressed up against me, his strong hands gripping my upper arms, and jerking me around until I was inches from his face. "I'm kidding" I addressed the whole room, with a happy grin across my face. "Just let them go. They've said their piece." I turned to face the Snakes in the den. "Now, can I get some names here?" I asked them as I jerked my arm free of my brother's grip. They looked at one another and looked back. The handsome one stepped forward first and smirked in my direction.

"Call me Sweet Pea, sweet pea. What's a pretty thing like you doing with these assholes?" he chuckled at his own half-assed pick up. Malachai stepped forward at his sentiment, but I rammed my shoulder into his chest, pushing him back. He pointed to the other Serpent beside him. "That's Jughead, and who would you be? The Ghoulie's Queen?" he asked, looking to Malachai.

"Tally, so help me God, I will lock you in the basement, never to be seen again. Sit down and shut the fuck up. As a matter of fact, go to your _fucking room."_ he growled at me, grabbed my arm, and tossed me over to his right hand, KC, who pulled my arms behind my back.

"But I want to play, Kai… How about it, boys? I promise I'll be slightly more gentle than these guys." I said, grinning, purposely agitating my brother. The other Ghoulies in the room looked between Malachai and I, waiting to see if he would snap. They'd seen this kinda thing before. I pulled against KC's arms that were circled around me.

"Hey, is that how you treat a lady?" Sweet Pea called out Kai, but Jughead grabbed his jacket, jerking him backwards.

"That's enough, Sweet Pea. We're leaving." Jughead said ominously. Looking directly at me,with an angry look.

"You're probably right. Serpents, you do need to go… _Now."_ I shouted at the brave, bright-eyed boys, before my brother had a chance to respond, and I kicked Malachai in the backs of his knees, sending him to the floor. The shock caused KC to momentarily let me go, and I took full advantage by hooking him right in the nose. He dropped quickly, right onto Malachai, and I cackled loudly, watching the boys. Jughead looked on in horror, but Sweet Pea simply threw his head back laughing.

"Now would be your chance to head out, gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed your evening here at the Ghoulie House. Come again soon, at least to see me." I said. Jughead nodded and headed for the door, while Sweet Pea's eyes locked with me, a flirty grin across his face. I held his gaze for a moment before he turned and followed his leader. I was staring after him when I was jerked off my feet and slammed into the wall behind me. I met Malachai's furious glare, his fingers digging into my shoulders, and his forehead pressed against mine.

" _What the fuck were you doing, Tally? I should chain you down and whip you until you're screaming, you psychotic little bitch._ " Malachai barked at me, as I stared into his burning eyes, breathing heavily. Two Ghoulies stood behind him, ensuring Malachai didn't fly off the handle again, I'm sure. Everyone else quickly vacated the room, disappearing to the lawn or the garage, the party clearly over.

"You can't just kill anyone you fucking please, Malachai. I can do whatever the fuck I wa- _"_ I couldn't even finish my statement before his palm connected with my cheek, leaving me reeling, and my cheek exploding in pain. He looked back at me, relaxed, his eyes burning into mine. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against my neck and breathed heavily.

"You. Are. A. Ghoulie. That means that you obey me, and you do not go anywhere _near_ those fucking snakes, and you especially do not embarrass me. This is my game. Got that through your thick skull?" he finally lifted his head and stared at me. I stared him down.

"I got it, Kai. Now _fucking_ let go of me." I mumbled, as I met his gaze. His grip loosened and he pulled me into his arms, affectionately. His fingers wrapped around my chin, bringing my gaze to meet his.

"Oh, little sis… You have no idea what I do for you.. You are mine to protect, and for me to do that, you need to let me. Listen to my words carefully: I catch you getting too friendly with a Serpent, and his head will end up on a spike outside of your bedroom, Tally. Do you really want the Serpent's blood on your pretty little hands?" he murmured in my ear as he held my hands in his vice-like grip. "I know I do. So why don't you remember your loyalties, or things might get dirty." he said, leaning away and smiling, his perfectly white teeth so beautiful and so threatening. He nodded to KC and Lukas, and turned away, headed for the garage. I glared at my brother, furious at his ferocity, but mostly terrified of his rage. I love my brother more than anything, but his violent streak and possessiveness terrifies me. It's a filthy, dangerous game, one that I do well at, while steering clear of unwarranted violence. I don't step until I'm stepped on first, although rarely does anyone have the stones to fuck with the Ghoulie twins. Malachai doesn't allow it. Hell, the only boyfriend I've ever had ended up cutting off things with me after Malachai caught us in a PG-13 gropefest in my room on New Years Eve. The next night, he was in the ER with a shattered collarbone, and a busted nose. That was the last time I ever heard from him. I had no proof, but I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Malachai and the other Ghoulies jumped the poor football player from Riverdale High. I won't put anyone else at risk like that again. Malachai's wrath knows no bounds when it comes to someone defiling his precious sister. In his mind, he's protecting me, so I can't bring myself to hate him.

"You know I love you, Malachai, but you can't always get your way by threatening me. Eventually, I will push you back. You're right, I **am** a Ghoulie, and Ghoulies don't back down. Goodnight, boys." I turned around on the heel of my dirty boot, and head for my bedroom. Slamming the door behind me, I fall onto my bed in exhaustion. I kicked off my boots and before I could even allow myself to picture the beautifully dark and troubled eyes of the Serpent boy I rescued from my brother, I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Reckless Misbehavior

_I do not own Riverdale or any characters or plot lines owned by CW. I'm just enjoying myself and expanding on an already incredible show. Enjoy, and if you like it, leave reviews, and I'll continue updating. If you'd like to see other Riverdale fanfics with existing characters or OCs, leave them in the review sections, and I'll try to make them happen. - Xoxo -_

 ** _Reckless Misbehavior_**

 _The cold breeze blew my dark bangs to the side of my forehead, and a sickly feeling filled my stomach as I scanned my surroundings. I was in the Whyte Wyrm, a bar in the Southside, ruled by the Southside Serpents. How did I end up in here? A leather clad arm draped over my shoulder affectionately. I turned to look at the man claiming me, and Malachai's eyes bore into mine. He smirked as he responded to one of his buddies. "Tonight is the night that we take back the Southside from those weak ass snakes. Riverdale will soon be ours for the taking, and tonight, we spill Serpent blood, starting with the sweet prince." my brother chanted to all the Ghoulies. I whipped my head around, watching as Lukas and Casper dragged Jughead Jones to the center of the bar, directly at my feet where they force him to his knees and slit his throat, his blood coating the floor. Cheers erupted all around me, drowning out my screams. I was frozen in place until I saw Sweet Pea race to help his leader, and in doing so, ran right into the grip of a gang of four more Ghoulies, who also brought him to his knees, as he fought as hard as one possibly could. There were just too many Ghoulies. They forced him down, beside the corpse of his lifeless leader. I cried out in protest, kicking and screaming for Sweet Pea to be spared. I dug my nails into Malachai's arms that held me, drawing blood that dripped down my hands, but he didn't even seem to notice, he only laughed. I was powerless as tears streamed down my face. Malachai simply grinned deviously, as he nodded to his cronies. Sweet Pea stared into my eyes, as they drove a blade into his heart._

I jerked awake to the sound of a chilling scream. My door swung open to two Ghoulies barging into my room. It was only then that I realized the scream was coming from me. "Sweet Pea…" The Ghoulies stared at me after sharing a knowing look. I could already hear Malachai racing up the stairs. He was there in a matter of moments.

"Tally, what's wrong? Tell me what happened." he was standing at the edge of my bed, with a look of murder in his eyes, just like in my chilling nightmare.

"I… I had a bad dream. I saw you…" I cried as he wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair. I inhaled his scent, he smelled of aged whiskey and crisp winter air. I loved his smell, and I never wanted to let go, despite my dream. This was the place I loved so much after our father was killed. The Riverdale police raided our home one evening, right before dinner. Kai and I were only 9. He resisted arrest, and pulled a gun, forcing the cops to put a bullet through his skull, right in front of my brother and I. My face was buried in my brother's chest, his hands covering my ears, but Malachai… He saw every horrible moment of it. How could I blame him for being violently overprotective? With our mother long dead from a robbery at a bar in the Southside, before we can remember, Malachai became my entire world. He'd done some awful things, broken every law in the book, and took away every shred of innocence we had left, but his arms were still the only place I truly felt safe. At least from everyone but him, but if I've learned anything in the Southside, safety takes sacrifice, and mine was being at the will of my brother's rage.

I slipped my favorite ripped up old T-shirt on, pulled on my leather, black mini-skirt with black stockings underneath, and dug around under my bed for my thigh-high black heeled boots, and eyed myself in the floor to ceiling mirror in my room. My white blonde hair fell in thick waves down to the top of my ass and my bangs always fell into my deep, grey eyes. I was thin, very thin, with minimal curves, but in just the right places, even though I constantly ate everything in sight. Kai always joked that half of his earnings went into feeding me. My full lips were always pouty, so I put on some deep, red lipstick to help them feel a little less dry. After inspecting myself for a brief moment, I grabbed my bag and lavender Ghoulie jacket, and went down to Malachai's car to go to school. He always insisted on driving me. I've _never once_ gone to school alone. If Kai wasn't available, he had another Ghoulie drive me. He refused to leave me unprotected.

Going to Southside High was like walking into a riot day after day. Malachai breezed through the doors with me, like usual, ignoring the ringing of the metal detectors. He couldn't even be bothered to button his black satin shirt more than halfway up, and his jacket shimmered as the fluorescent lights hit the studs and spikes. It matched the silver rings that gleamed on his hands. Malachai was a very flashy guy, just like the majority of the other Ghoulies. The school security just shook their heads, and continued attempting to check students for contraband they knew we had. As we made it to our usual spot in the cafe at the tables against the back wall, I sat on top of the table, with my legs draped over Malachai's lap. He was going on about something to the others that I had no interest in whatsoever. He was lazily drawing circles with his fingers on my legs.

I leaned back against the wall, pretending to look at my homework, but really, I was scanning the crowd for the Serpents. I spotted them rather quickly. They were sat in their usual place, by the doors. I made eye contact with Jughead first, who was seated next to the others. He stared at me, a small frown across his face. Even though I was wanting to smile back, the memory of my dream flooded my mind, halting me. I looked away, trying to find Sweet Pea amongst all of the faces. Finally, I spotted him beside the vending machines. He was talking on the phone, very obviously angry. He glanced my way, pulling his phone from his ear, and it was only then that I realized I had been staring. I quickly turned away and headed to the bathroom, making sure to avoid him on the way.. Staring into the mirror, I closed my eyes and a single tear fell. _You cannot go near him. It's too risky. It's too stupid. Just go sit with Kai and the other Ghoulies and fake being interested in the trafficking plan set in place for this weekend. Maybe I could ask him if I could help? That would surely keep my mind off of the handsome, dark-eyed Serpent that I wanted to know so badly… Damn it! Get him out of your fucking head, Natalia Lena Seaver. Get your shit together!_

"Hey… you good?" I turned to face a girl with pale pink hair pulled into a ponytail, her eyes concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a rough day, that's it." I turned away, wiping the running mascara from my olive cheeks. Crying was not in my forte, let alone letting someone witness it.

"Uh, yeah. It's 8:15 in the morning. If you want to elaborate, I don't mind being a sounding board, even for a Ghoulie." she said, kindly. It was only then that I registered the Serpent jacket she wore. I was hesitant, but she was showing me kindness, and I couldn't ignore that.

"I just had a bad dream last night, and it's kind of sticking with me." I murmured. She looked at me, gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Jug and Sweet Pea told us what you did for them last night, brave stuff. Just so you know, if you need anything, the Serpents got your back. I just have to ask… why would a Ghoulie stick her neck out to help two Serpents?" She asked, staring at me with a look of utter confusion. I simply shrugged, because I didn't even understand why I did that, but I would do it again to help the brave dark-eyed boy. "And is that bruise on your cheek backlash from Malachai?" her fingers lightly traced the purple bruise on my skin, her eyes concerned. I flinched, and looked at the floor.

"My brother can be a crazy asshole, but any chance to fuck with their toxic masculinity, and I'm game." I laughed and she did as well.

"A girl after my own heart. So, Sweet wanted me to make sure to tell you to come to the Whyte Wyrm tonight. The Serpents want to properly thank the Duchess of the Ghoulies." she grinned. "Think you can get away from Hell tonight to join us?" I nodded, grinning right back.

"Sure as hell can, I wouldn't miss it." I turned on my heel and headed to class, as the bell sounded.

"I'm Toni, by the way. Just say my name at the door." she winked, calling after me, and I nodded.

The music downstairs was raging as I slipped my boots on, leaving my jacket behind on my bed, along with my phone. I opened my window and climbed out, onto the landing. I took a step back, and jumped to the ground below and made my way through the Southside, to the infamous Whyte Wyrm. When I got to the door, a huge dude stuck his arm out to block the door. I looked at him and smirked, dipping under his huge arm. "Lay off, I was invited here, you gremlin." I kept walking, receiving glances from everyone around me, until I saw Toni behind the bar. She lit up as she saw me.

"Glad you made it, so what's your poison?" she asked, while polishing a glass.

"Gin and tonic on the rocks, lots of lime." I turned and leaned against the bartop, scanning the crowd, looking for one face in particular.

"He'll be here any minute. He and some of the guys had to take care of a couple of things." Toni said with a knowing glance, while sliding my drink over to me. I took a sip, eyeing her.

"And who would you be referring to, pink slip?" I avoided her gaze, and pulled out a cigarette and my zippo.

"Sweets hasn't stopped talking about the vicious, impossibly beautiful, and crazy-as-hell Ghoulie that called off Malachai and his goons." she continued, "And believe me, it takes a hell of a lot to make him turn his head." she smiled, and looked past me. Before I could respond, two arms appeared on either side of me, pinning me in place, and a deep voice whispered in my ear.

"We meet again, and you're in our den now." the voice from the night before held me still for a moment.

"I was curious to see where the little snakes hang out. I like a little bit of danger…" I whispered back, turning to be face to face with Sweet Pea. He was much taller than me, my forehead at his chin. He tilted his head and stared into my eyes. I felt naked under his glare, as if he could see everything inside me.

"Are the Ghoulies gonna come searching for you?" Jughead appeared behind him and stared at me with intensity.

"Nah, my brother is already 2 bottles deep in cheap whiskey and snorting powder up his nose with the gang. He won't even notice my absence." I understood his apprehension. No one wants Malachai witnessing this scene. If he saw Sweet Pea so close to me, with the lust clear in his eyes, there would be a rumble right in the middle of the bar like West Side Story.

"Brother? Malachai is your brother? Ah, hell." Sweet Pea grinned and leaned a little closer, until Jughead grabbed his jacket and jerked him backwards.

" _ **Sweet Pea,**_ not a good idea. We don't need the Ghoulies starting a war over her. Any other girl in Riverdale would be a better choice." he then addressed me, "It's time for you to go, Tally. I'm sorry, but this is trouble asking for a place to happen." he glared back at Sweet Pea until he shoved Jughead backwards.

"I respect you, Jones, and I listen to you on most things, but _this_ is not one of them." they stared at one another until Jughead looked back at me, shook his head, and went back to the table he was previously seated at. "Now, how about we get outta here?" he grinned and leaned against the bar, reaching for my hand.

"Sweet Pea… maybe that's not the best idea. If anyone sees the two of you... " Sweet Pea put his hand up to silence Toni. I looked at her and saw her concern for him.

"No way in hell am I scared of a fucking Ghoulie." He had a cheeky grin on his face. His attitude reminded me so much of myself. Never ever show you're scared, of anything. "Let's go." He winked and put his arm over my shoulder. I waved to Toni and allowed Sweet to lead me through the bar, as we captured the eyes of every patron. I heard a voice that halted us in our tracks.

"Just what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing with Malachai's sister, Sweet Pea? Are you trying to bring the Ghoulies right down on our damn heads?!" I knew that voice. It had been in my house, arguing with my brother. FP Jones was calling us out from the upper balcony of the bar, heading right toward us.

"Hey, my brother doesn't know I'm here. I'm not tryna cause trouble, I just came to see Sweet and Toni." I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Sweet Pea, who was staring FP down with a look of defiance.

"That'd be exactly why we're leaving, FP. And her name is Tally, not Malachai's sister. Everything's cool, and I'll be the one to deal with it if it's not." On that note, we walked out of the bar, and onto the street towards his bike. He handed me a helmet, and grinned. "You're not afraid to ride, I'm guessing?" I smirked right back.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I took the helmet from him and strapped it on. He climbed on the bike and offered his hand. I took it and climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, my fingers feeling his defined abdomen.

"Hold on tight, then, Ghoulie. You don't know how the Serpents play." He started up the bike and we took off. The wind whipped my hair around and I leaned my head back, feeling truly and utterly free for the first time in my entire life. Knowing Malachai would _kill_ me if he found out only made it that much better! We just rode around, with no particular destination in mind. At one point, his hand covered the both of mine as they were hooked around him, and his thumb gently rubbed my hand. Eventually, we came to a stop at the edge of Sweetwater River, in a deserted area. All you could hear was the sound of crickets and the splashing of the water against the river banks. He climbed off first, and placed his hands on my hips to help me down.

"Did you know this is the place where the original Southside Serpents held their first meetings, before we had the Wyrm? This place has a lot of history for us." He said, while admiring the water. I walked behind him, taking it all in, him included.

"The Serpent's history is so rich. The Ghoulies don't have any old stories like this. Our gang started with a broken off group of Serpents, who wanted to get into more illegal shit, I suppose. Kai knows the most about that…" I murmured, while avoiding his eyes.

"Is he the one who gave you that bruise on your cheek?" I met his gaze for a split second before turning away, feeling shame and self-hate washing over me until I was drowning in it. He came to stand right in front of me, his fingers lifting my face to look at him, his thumb lightly tracing the purple bruise. "No one will ever hurt you while I'm around. I mean, _no one._ Not your brother, not anyone. I promise." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear in the most cliche way, but it melted me like a fucking popsicle. I leaned my head into his hand, sighing, trying to stop the tears threatening to surface.

"He's the only person in the world that I have. I know he loves me, he just lets his anger get the best of him. I lied before… I am scared of something. I'm scared of him. I'm scared of what he would do to you. I can't drag you through that. I have to go." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm and brought me against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not afraid of Malachai or his gang of Ghoulies. You're safe here, do you understand me?" He murmured and gently pressed his soft lips against mine. Not forceful at all, almost like he was making a promise to me. I found myself kissing him back, harder, and my hands going to his thick, dark hair, twisting and pulling as I tried to get closer to him. He caught my lip between his teeth as he put his hands under my thighs, picking me up and holding me against him. His tongue delved into my mouth, and I dug my nails into his shoulders, and he turned and pinned me against a tree, while still straddling his hips. His mouth on mine sent shocks of electricity shooting through my entire body, I couldn't get enough. I instinctually grinded my hips into him while my hand traced down to his pants, feeling how hard he was, eliciting a deep groan from him. He suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to, baby. The last thing I want you thinking is that all I'm trying to do is fuck. If that's all I wanted, I wouldn't go through all the trouble of trying to court a girl from our rivals, let alone Malachai's sister." he placed soft kisses on my collarbone, tracing up my neck. I had trouble stringing my thoughts together in an order that made sense.

"Mhm… I… I don't know what made me do that. I've never done that…" I whimpered, as his teeth nipped my neck. I regretted what I said as soon as it was out of my mouth. He pulled his mouth away, looking into my eyes. My cheeks went bright red under his gaze.

"You've never made out with a guy before?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head, unsure of what to say.

"Of course I have! Well, kind of…" I was beyond humiliated. What 17 year old has never touched a guy before? I wanted to smash my head into a wall. He raised his eyebrows, prompting me to explain further.

"Okay, I made out with a guy in my room once, but he didn't touch anything beyond my waist, and my hands never wandered…" I wanted to disappear. "You don't understand my brother… Every guy is terrified to come near me. The last guy, he ended up the ER after that night, so you'd better go ahead and run... " I murmured as I moved get down from his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Why are you embarrassed? I like that about you. Pretty much every girl in the Southside has been with everyone they get their hands on. I'm really feeling the idea of being the first guy to have you in my arms, tasting your lips, feeling you quirm against me. It's like you're my very own Angel, sent down to Riverdale just for me." he whispered in my ears, placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, blushing wildly, and pressed my lips against his. I noticed the sky getting paler, and realized sunrise was very close. I looked around in horror.

" _Fuck!_ What time is it?" I said in a panic. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"It's a little after 6:30am. Why?" he asked, setting me gently on the ground. I had a slight heart-attack as I imagined Malachai sending search parties through the Southside, with orders to shoot first and ask questions _never._

"I _**have**_ to get home now! My brother is probably losing his mind." He always checks on me before he goes to sleep, which is almost always around five-thirty to six in the morning. He nodded and took my hand, leading me back to his bike. He took the helmet and strapped it on my head, and pulled me onto his bike. We headed to the Ghoulie house like the cops were tailing us. As we neared the corner of my street, I already heard the chatter. Malachai was shouting at one of the other Ghoulies, and car engines were roaring to life. I climbed off the bike and handed Sweet his helmet. "I should get off here, so they don't see you… I just wanted to say, I really had the best time, Sweet Pea. Thank you, for everything." I leaned over to place a kiss onto his cheek, but he turned at the last minute and grabbed the back of my head, and our lips collided, heat radiating through my entire body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper, before pulling away, trying to catch my breath.

"When can I see you again, Tally?" he asked, with a gorgeous smile, showcasing his brilliantly white teeth. I grinned back, blushing yet again. "Call me, my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx."

"Soon, I promise. I'll see you at school on Monday. Goodbye, Sweet Pea." I smiled and turned to head around the corner. Before I did, I made sure Sweet Pea was a safe distance away. As I turned the corner, I waited for the storm to hit.


	3. Bruised Heart

_Trigger Warning: Violence/Abuse_

 _So, I'm on to Chapter Three. I love this story so far, so I hope someone out there does too. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you all. Of course, I do not own any themes, characters, plot lines, etc. owned by CW. Just here to have a little fun and to indulge in the chaos. Xoxo_

 _ **Bruised Heart**_

I rounded the corner, heading towards the house. At least ten Ghoulies were on the front lawn, some already in their cars. I just continued walking towards them, and finally KC spotted me.

"Tally,, holy shit, is that you? Malachai! It's your sister, she's out here!" KC shouted towards the house. Within moments, my brother was out the door, and running across the grass towards KC. When he saw me, he paused for just a moment before breaking into a sprint towards me. I stood in place, unable to move. When we collided, he picked me up in his arms and crushed me against his chest, spinning me around with his face in my hair.

" _Fucking Christ, Tal._ I was ready to burn down every inch of the Southside looking for you, where the fuck have you been?" he said into my ear, menacingly, as he set me on the ground, gripping my upper arms, holding me against him. I just looked at him, unable to think of any excuse that would pacify him. Before I had a chance to move, his fist connected with my stomach, and my knees buckled under the pain, but Malachai was holding me up and I fell against him. "Natalia Elena Watson, where _the fuck_ have you been? Do not make me ask you again." he grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked it until my head was against his chest and I was looking up at him.

"I snuck out, Kai. I'm sorry." I coughed uncontrollably, hardly able to breathe through the exploding pain in my stomach. "Some kids on the Northside were having a party… I wanted to go, without a chaperone. I knew you'd say no, so I thought you wouldn't notice if I snuck out. I really planned to be back before you even noticed I was gone, but- " I was cut off as the back of his left hand struck me, his thick ring in the shape of a skull making contact right under my right eye. I hit the ground, hard. The concrete was so cold, and I felt rocks cutting into my face.

" **Kai, Please…"** I begged, wrapping my hands around my head, a fruitless attempt to shield myself from his attack. His leg reared back and I prepared for the kick, but nothing could've prepared me for his steel-toed boot striking my ribcage. The sound of the cracks were the last clear thing I remember, before stars shot into my vision, blurring everything. The sounds of screams were floating in and out, and suddenly two more figures were above me, pulling Malachai away.

" _ **DUDE, that's your sister. You'll fucking kill her!"**_ a voice shouted above me. Soft hands lifted my head onto something soft, as the same hands stroked my face.

"It's going to be alright, Tally… It's alright…" a voice echoed as I drifted into the darkness.

White fluorescent lights assaulted my eyes as they creased open. I tried in vain a few more times to fully open my eyes, until eventually, I was able to keep them open. I was in a hospital room, the smell of disinfectant wafted all around me. I'd been inside hospitals enough with the Ghoulies to know I was in a room in the ICU at Riverdale General Hospital. I stretched out my fingers and felt something over my arms. I looked down at Malachai's Ghoulie jacket that was stretched over me. His was very remarkable, with the sheer number of spikes, and the white skull and crossbones on the left lapel. I looked around the room, fearing Malachai was in the room, just waiting to finish what he started. Luckily, I was alone. I hit the nurses button and she was there fairly soon.

"Well, hello there, Miss Watson. How are you feeling?" she flipped through a chart and looked me over, poking and prodding at my injuries, causing me to wince and become even more irritated with her than I already was.

"I'm fine, I guess. Uh, where's…" I didn't even have to finish my statement before she jumped in.

"Your brother? He left about an hour ago, but said he'd be back soon." she smiled.

"When can I go home?" I asked, beginning to panic. _I can't be here when Kai gets back…_ I pulled the sensors off my body and sat up. My chest screamed as I shifted my weight.

"Miss. Watson, you need to lay back do-" I held up my hand in protest, and I realized just how badly I was hurt. "You have 4 broken ribs, you need to stop moving." she placed her hands on my shoulders to push me back down, but I grabbed her wrist, twisting it backwards, and she dropped to her knees, crying out in pain.

" _ **Let me out of here, now. Unless you want to walk around all shift with a busted nose and a broken wrist. Do we understand each other?**_ " I growled and let her free, standing up and grabbing the bag containing my clothes. She nodded and looked down to the ground as she left the room. I dressed as quickly as I could, ignoring the blood stains all over my clothes, but the pain made it difficult. As soon as I was fully clothed, I left Malachai's jacket on the bed, and picked up the hospital phone, dialing Sweet Pea's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered, clearly not familiar with the number. I felt my throat closing up at the sound of his voice.

"Sweet Pea…" I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Tally? Is that you? Is everything okay?" he sounded genuinely concerned, and I held the tears back.

"I… I'm at the hospital, Sweet Pea. I need you to come get me… Please, before Malachai comes back…I have nowhere else to go where he won't find me." I begged, the tears finally slipping down my cheeks. He said something unclear to someone with him.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, baby. Meet me out at the side door, near the parking garage." he clicked the phone off and I snuck downstairs, via the stairwell, as to not be seen by any Ghoulies that are no doubt wandering around the hospital. I made it downstairs, and pushed open the heavy doors, causing me to nearly collapse. I made it out to the street before collapsing onto the pavement. Right as I did, Sweet Pea pulled up on his bike, jumping off and almost letting it hit the ground. Dropping to his knees, he pulled me into his arms, looking at me with a visibly painful look. _Oh God… I never got the chance to look._ I glanced over at the door, seeing my ghostly reflection. My right eye was swollen and purple, and cuts lined the left side of my face, down to my chin, and there was a huge cut deep into my lower lip. Never mind the bruises on both of my arms in the shape of my brother's fingers.

"Sweet… _please,_ get me out of here… he- he's coming back." I cried, and salty tears streamed down my face, burning the cuts. He nodded while looking around, and pressed his lips against my forehead, while lifting me from the ground. He picked me up so easily, as if I weighed nothing and sat me on his bike, and strapped his helmet on my head. He positioned me so that I was in front of him, and he slid off his Serpent jacket and slid it on me, gentle as to not cause anymore pain. My legs were swung over one side of the bike and I was leaned against him. He rode carefully, using one arm to hold me against his body, as I wasn't strong enough to hold on myself from the rear of the bike. His lips continually kissed my hair and pressed my face into the warm crook of his neck as he shivered from the cold temperatures. I didn't realize where we were going until we arrived at the Whyte Wyrm. When we came to a stop, he slid an arm under my legs and under my arms, and carried me inside, while my arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.

"What the hell, Sweet Pea? What the fuck happened to her?" FP shouted as we came inside. "Here, bring her to the couch. Toni, grab her a blanket, will you? Fangs, get her something hot to drink. She looks like she's about to freeze." Sweet Pea kissed my forehead once more, as he gently laid me on a soft couch, and FP draped a warm quilt over me.

"Malachai did this, FP. Her _own goddamn brother_ did this." he pointed in my direction, and I closed my eyes, feeling so weak and so pathetic. FP and Sweet Pea walked a distance away, but if I focused, I could still hear them. "She begged me to come get her. She was terrified he was going to come back to the hospital and do it again." I heard mumbling from FP. "I know, but I'm willing to take the risk. I just need help getting her back on her feet. She can barely walk, FP. _Please,_ help me." Sweet Pea's desperate plea on my behalf was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness once again.

I awoke to a warm rag across my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pale, blonde-headed girl smiling at me.

"Hey, you're up. My name's Betty, I'm just getting you cleaned up a bit." Sweet Pea was at my side in moments. He put his hand on Betty's shoulder and nodded to her, with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Betty." he looked to me and took my hand. "Hey, pretty girl. How are you feeling?" I smiled, and snuggled into the Serpent jacket still on me.

"Better now… I'm so sorry I pulled you guys into this." I looked around, seeing Jughead, FP, Toni, and other Serpents surrounding us.

"No need to apologize, Tally. You may be a Ghoulie, but Sweet Pea here cares for you, therefore so do we. You're safe here." FP said, with a smile and draped an arm over Betty and Jughead.

"What happened after I dropped you off this morning?" Sweet Pea sat himself on the couch, and placed my legs on his lap. I looked down at my thumbs. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"It's okay. We aren't judging you. We just need to know what we're dealing with here." Jughead said, his eyes soft and understanding, far from his attitude in our first few encounters.

"I didn't even make it back to the house before he punched me in my stomach, then he hit me in my face… I think I fell, he… He kicked me in my ribs, then it all goes dark." I explained, trying to keep my voice even and my face expressionless. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital and I called Sweet Pea. I was afraid he would come back…" I met this eyes of the Serpents and they looked sympathetic, yet furious, especially Sweet Pea. He stood up, placing my legs back on the couch and stomped over to a nearby table. He picked up an half-empty beer bottle and threw it into the wall as hard as he could. Glass rained all around and he shouted in frustration. "Sweet… stop." I begged. He sighed and walked back over to me.

"Everything will be fine. Just rest and get to feeling better. We will handle everything when you're feeling better. We'll keep an eye on Sweet Pea. We won't let him do anything stupid. Just close those pretty eyes, and rest." FP was crouched down next to me, rubbing my hair gently, in the way only a father could. I nodded and laid my head back.

It'd been about four days since I took shelter at the Wyrm, under the protection of the Southside Serpents. I was feeling much better, my ribs ached a little when I lifted heavy stuff, but other than that, I was fine. My bruises were a yellowish color now, close to being healed. During my time here, Betty, Toni, and I spent a lot of time together. They were so sweet and loving, and made me feel like I was already family. They took such amazing care of me and made me feel so welcome. They were quickly becoming close friends, and they were very adamant that I was _perfect_ for Sweet Pea and that they had a feeling we were for real. It made it all real. For the first time, Malachai wasn't in control. Sweets rarely left my side. There were constantly Serpents at the Wyrm to watch out for Ghoulies. FP insisted he let the other Serpents take care of everything else and that he stay with me. Word on the street was that I had been taken from Riverdale General by one of the Ghoulie's many many enemies. The gang patrolled Southside day and night, searching for me, and a Ghoulie was constantly guarding the bridge over the Sweetwater River, making sure I didn't leave town. FP said that Malachai believes I'm somewhere in the Southside, and he won't stop until he finds me. He supposedly issued a death threat to anyone who knows my whereabouts and doesn't turn me over to the Ghoulies.

Sweets and I were sitting by the pool table, his hands on my hips, his lips tracing along my neck. Someone drew my attention when they came into the Wyrm. She had messy blonde hair and wore a Serpent jacket, but I didn't recall ever meeting her. She was talking with FP, some more Serpents behind her carrying a crate, the same crates that the Ghoulies regularly moved, usually containing large amounts of Jingle Jangle, Meth, or Heroin.

"I didn't know the Serpents were traffickers, neither did my brother. He always said the Serpents were too straight-edge. If he knew you guys were movers, he probably would've wanted to get into business with you guys." I looked at Sweet and he looked frustrated at my statement. He shook his head lightly.

"We don't. The Snake Charmer has FP moving her shit as a favor after she provided legal help, which helped him get out of Shankshaw way earlier than we expected. He was looking at forty years before Jughead got her input and she greased his wheels a bit. Now Penny has us moving shipments weekly. FP isn't down with it." he said, looking pissed. I looked over at her, trying to get a read. I couldn't place why, but I didn't trust her. There was something skeevy about the way she carried herself.

"If he isn't down, then why is it still going on?" I asked. He didn't seem like the type to roll over for a drug Queenpin.

"She's got a hold over Jug. She tricked him into delivering a shipment and caught it on video. She's blackmailing him, so FP took over shipments to keep Penny from throwing Jug under the bus. FP enlisted mine and Fangs help after Tall Boy was exiled." he looked away from me, the resentment for Penny clear across his face. I reached out and ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair.

"You're so loyal strong, but don't let her extort you. Malachai has dealt with people like her a few times. I think I could make her disappear, if you're interested." I smirked, looking over at her. If there's one thing I _could not_ stand, it was a blackmailer. He leaned in, waiting for me to elaborate.

This is the first time I have left the Wyrm since arriving. Betty lent me some of her clothes to so I wouldn't be easily recognized. I looked completely different in a pale blue longsleeve, with a color covered in sparkling rhinestones, and a pair of white jeans, and light brown booties. Nobody would recognize a Ghoulie dressed like a Northsider. I pulled my long blonde hair into a messy bun and put a beanie on to conceal my trademark long blonde locks. Toni even lent me her old Serpent jacket to further help me blend in. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself, and yet, I'd never felt more _me._ The younger Serpents and I were out by Sweetwater River, at the same place that Sweet Pea and I had our first kiss. I had told Jughead and Sweet what needed to be done. We needed to scare the living shit out of her, and cause some physical pain. She needed to fear for her life if remained in the town, let alone fuck with the Serpents. We needed to call her bluff, and make her believe we would kill her if she dared to show the video to anyone. Jughead, Sweet Pea and I came up with plan, and we brought them here to share it with the rest of them. I sat down on Sweet Pea's lap on a couch that was moved from inside the Serpent's old warehouse, which used to be a hangout spot for Serpents. He wrapped his arms around me, settling his hands in my lap. Toni was next to us, her hand in mine, and Betty was next to her, and they shared a blanket. Fangs was near us, as well, sitting on his bike. Jughead stood up, and called our attention.

"As most of you know, Penny Peabody, most of you call her the Snake Charmer, has my father dealing drugs. I know this because before he got out, she had me doing it. She's already dragged Sweet Pea and Fangs into her little ring." he looked around, pausing for a moment. We all remained silent. Everyone looked between Sweet Pea and Fangs. I leaned my head into Sweet's chest and placed a kiss on his neck, to reassure him. "She has a hold over my father and she will eventually pull every single one of us into this. So, in the interest of self-preservation, we have to put an end to this. Tally, Sweet Pea, and I figured out a way how." he motioned to me.

"Why the hell would we listen to the Ghoulie Bitch? She probably just wants us to stop moving product so her and her psychotic brother can make all the cash for themselves and their kill-happy merry little band of sociopaths." a young, blonde-headed Serpent said with anger in his voice, I think his name was Kyle. He stood us, stalking toward me. Sweet Pea shifted to get up, and I knew he was going to get in Kyle's face. I placed my hand on his chest to calm him.

"Don't, Sweet. I don't care." I turned to address Kyle and the rest of the Serpents and I stood up. "I understand that some of you don't trust me, and I'm okay with that, but believe it or not, I really am looking out for you. Sweet Pea and the rest of the Serpents helped me and gave me shelter when I was injured and had nowhere safe to go where the Ghoulies wouldn't find me. I owe the Southside Serpents _my very life_. So, I will do anything I can to help. My brother and I have dealt with people just like Penny. It gets ugly real quick, and it will only end two ways: Jail… or death." I paused, allowing it to sink in, and Kyle looked down as he sat back down, before I continued. "If you don't want to end up like the Ghoulies, we must act, and soon." I said, and stopping circling the group to stand next to Jughead. He looked to me, and gave a nod.

"We are going to find Penny and get her alone, snatch her, and take her out of town. Once we have her isolated, we are going to teach her a lesson, and in the process, teach her a lesson she will _never_ forget. We can do this. _**In unity, there is strength.**_ " Jughead said, and the Serpents nodded, repeating his words back to him.

" _ **IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH."**_ they all chanted. I admired them. The Ghoulies were united under a common goal, to make money and gain power and invincibility. The Serpents were truly a big family. They would die for one another, without a single thought. The thought warmed me, yet also hurt, as I wondered if the Malachai would die for the Ghoulies, or me for that matter. Sadly, I couldn't say yes with any bit of assurance. We formulated the plan, and I settled back into Sweet Pea's lap.

The light began to fade, and we started up a bonfire to stay warm. A few Serpents picked up some pizza, booze, and stuff to make smores. Sweet Pea and I snuggled close, under a blanket as Jughead made us laugh, and we all took turn telling stories. Toni and I were trying to blow out our marshmallows, which had caught on fire, when a car engine neared us. We barely took notice of it, until the cars pulled up to where we were hanging out, the headlights blinded me. We all looked to see who was joining us, assuming it was some more Serpents coming to hangout, but as the lights flicked off, my heart came to a halt. It was Malachai's car. His orange retro sports car, and I pressed my head into Sweet Pea's chest. Malachai looked fucking terrible. His dark, curly hair was disheveled, his shirt fully unbuttoned and dirty, and his jeans stained and wrinkled. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes wild and bloodshot, and he smelled like whiskey and cigarettes.

"Malachai…" I whispered. Sweet Pea pulled my jacket hood over my head, tucking the blanket around me. Toni and Betty moved to sit on either side of us, and scooted in closer, trying to shield me. Jughead stood and moved, so I was in his shadow. The other Serpents were at the edge of their seats, ready to defend me, which shocked me to my core.

:"What do we have here?" my brother's voice echoed, and I saw seven more Ghoulies behind him, out of the corner of my eye. "You snakes having a campout?" he walked to be right in front of Jughead.

"Yeah, it's _Serpent_ business, on _Serpent_ land." Jughead stated, his voice hard. I was shaking against Sweet Pea. His arms tightened around me, and he placed his lips against my temple. Betty's hand rested on my knee, rubbing gently, in a loving attempt to keep me calm.

"As I'm sure you're aware, my sister, Tally, has been missing for days now. You Serpents wouldn't have any idea where she is, would you?" he eyed Jughead, the other Ghoulies walking towards all of us, fanning out, scanning the crowd. Jughead stepped towards Malachai.

"No. We haven't. Now get out of here." he said, staring my brother down. Malachai looked at him, with a devious smile on his face.

"Well, that's interesting because I have an informant that's telling me that you do know where she is, in fact, I was specifically told that she's _here._ " Malachai stepped towards Jughead, his chest forcing him backwards. "Turn her over, before things get ugly." he addressed the group of us behind Jug. " _ **Oh Natalia, come out, come out, wherever you are…**_ " his voice sent chills down my spine. I took a deep breath, and lifted my head, and pulled the hood off my head, and yanked the hair tie, letting my blonde locks fall.

"I'm right here, Kai." I called out to him, Sweet Pea's arms held me tightly, and he stood up, still holding me. He placed me on the ground, right next to him, keeping his arm around my shoulder. Toni jumped up to stand on the other side of me. Betty joined Toni, and the other Serpents stood up, as well. I met Kai's eyes and his eyes shined, a triumphant smile across his face.

"I knew I would find you." He grinned, terrifying me. "Get your _fucking_ hands off of her." he growled at Sweet Pea, stepping forward. I backed up, standing partially behind Sweet Pea.

"G- get out of here, Kai… I'm n-not g-going with you." I stuttered, barely able to breathe, my fear utterly paralyzing me. I knew I didn't sound very brave at all. I sounded like the scared little girl I was inside.

"You heard her. It's time to leave." Jughead said, crossing his arms, and the other Serpents joined him, to form a barrier between us and him.

"Come near her, and I'll rearrange your fucking face, you punk ass Ghoulie trash." Sweet Pea shouted, his voice menacing. Malachai took a step towards Sweet Pea and Sweet tried to step forward, but Toni grabbed his jacket, holding him back. Jughead stepped in front of Kai, putting his arm up, blocking him.

"You must be fucking thick to think I'm leaving here without you, Tally. You can either come home now, or I'll drag you back home after we've slaughtered every single snake in the entire goddamn town. Either way, you will come with me. So which will it be?" he grinned, tilting his head. Deep in my bones, I knew he wasn't bluffing. He was looking directly at Sweet Pea. My mind wandered back to my dream… and Kai's laugh as a blade pierced Sweet Pea's heart. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. When I opened my eyes, I sighed, and stepped out from under Sweet Pea's shoulder, toward Malachai. Sweet Pea jerked forward, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, and Toni and Betty both grabbed one of my arms, restraining me.

"What are you doing?" Sweet Pea asked, incredulously.

"You're crazy if you think we're letting you walk to your death, Tal." Toni said, glaring at Malachai.

"This is none of your business, skank." Malachai spit at her, rolling his eyes.

"She's here with us because of _you. She came to us!_ You almost killed her and you want us to turn her over so you can finish what you started? She won't end up six feet under because of a few half-assed threats. We actually care about her. You probably don't even know the meaning of _'caring'_." Betty shouted at him, and stood in front of me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you're out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm letting you get anywhere _near_ Tally." Sweet Pea growled, holding me close.

"If you do not hand her over, you're declaring war with the Ghoulies. _She belongs to me_." Kai growled, staring into my eyes. I could feel his fury at Sweet Pea's hands on my body, holding me so intimately. His eyes burned, his hands balled into fists, so tightly that his knuckles were snow white. The other Ghoulies stood next to Malachai, looking ready for a fight as they pulled out knives. The Serpents responded by drawing their own switchblades.

"Everyone _stop_! Malachai, please… Sweet, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you were hurt for protecting _me._ Just let me go, this isn't your fight. This isn't any of you guys' fight." I mumbled, standing on the tips of my toes to press my lips against his. I heard Malachai slam into Jughead in response. Sweet Pea, placed his hand on the back of my neck.

"Please don't do this, baby. I won't let him lay a hand on you. I promised you'd be safe with me and I meant it. Don't make me break my promise." he pleaded, and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest, tears threatening to fall. Kai's arms were no longer my safe place, Sweet Pea's arms were. I let go and turned to face my brother.

"Kai, I'm not going with you. They're right, you almost _killed me_. I can't even look at you. I need space from you and the Ghoulies to figure out if I can ever forgive you. I don't know if I have it in me to be a Ghoulie again. I need to figure out who I am, because you've forced me to be nothing more than _your sister_ my whole life. I am my own person, not your property. _I know that_ _you love me so very much, and I love you,_ but if you lay a hand on any of the Serpents, I will run, and I promise you that you will _never_ find me." I said, with an ominous tone, holding onto my threat for dear life. He looked at me, his eyes… sad. His facade seemed to fade. He backed up, with a deep frown on his face, his brow furrowed.

"I will get you back, Princess. I will, and you snakes can write that shit down. She is a Ghoulie by blood, and she belongs with her family." he addressed the entire group. "If _anything_ happens to my sister, the streets will run red with Serpent blood." he yelled, turning away and heading for the cars. Sweet Pea held me close, and once they were gone, I finally let myself breathe again.

"I'm so proud of you, Tal. You stood up to the monster in your nightmares." Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around me. Cheers erupted amongst the Serpents, as if we won a battle. Jughead walked over, and placed his hands on Betty's shoulders.

"I don't think it counts since I had the Southside Serpents here to back me up." I chuckled and smiled back at Betty.

"Yeah, Tal. You always have a home with the Serpents. We will keep you safe." Jug smiled and Betty whirled around, and kissed him passionately. Toni placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Malachai was right, you _**do**_ need your family, and that is us now." Toni grinned and her and Fangs put their arms over one another's shoulders. I smiled, my cheeks turning pink, and thanked them for all they'd done for me and for protecting me from the Ghoulies. No one else in the entire goddamn world would've stood up to the Ghoulies just to keep me from getting knocked around by my brother. I looked up at Sweet Pea, and there was a huge smile across his face, his luminescent teeth shining. He suddenly picked me up into his arms and spun me around. I screamed, holding tightly onto him. When he stopped, I pressed my mouth onto his, my tongue delving into his mouth. His hands roamed over my body, drifting lower and his hands squeezed my ass. At that, I ran my hands through his hair and tugged, as he sat onto the couch, with me on top of him.

" _Jesus Christ,_ you're going to get her pregnant with her clothes on at this rate." Fangs joked, and in response, Sweets bit into my lower lip, and grinned deviously. I dragged my tongue across his lip, placing a kiss on his afterwards, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as I laid my head on his shoulder. He grabbed the lapels of the Serpent jacket on me, and pulled it tight.

"This jacket looks good on you, I think it's time we make it official. What do you think, Serpents? Is Tally Southside Serpent material?" he called out, and the roars of approval melted me and seemed to drown all the pain in my bruised heart. "Do you want to be a Serpent, Tal? Are you ready to face the Trials?" he asked, with a smirk on his lips. I didn't have to think twice.

"If I got through the trials I've already encountered, I can handle anything. I'm ready, Sweets. I'm ready for everything." I smiled, and our lips collided like a hurricane.


End file.
